Summer Paradise
by page-to-page
Summary: In this story, it's kind of like a parallel universe, there is no demigods or monsters. It's more of my idea of how the characters would be if they were mortals, accept Leo and Jason are attracted to each other. Percy never learned to be responsible or mature, Nico doesn't appreciate having a step-sister, Reyna is a queen (drama queen), etc...
1. Chapter 1

The moon light shined on him making his usually tan skin have a snowy white glow. A cool breeze made his blond hair cut short move like it was painting the sky. His ocean blue eyes reflected the night and his sad expression concentrated on something in the distance. He wore a purple shirt which was a little too small for him. Whenever he inhaled the fabric would slowly print the form of his chest. It was obvious he spent many free time training. Leo stared blankly.

''Hey, man you're okay?'' Jason turned to him with a sweet smile.

Leo quickly turned his gaze to the lake. Sitting on the roof of the old chalet, both boys had a breath taking view. Even with the crooked wooden tiles making their butts numb, it was worth seeing the dark water, the vast forest and clear sky. Apart from the smoke coming from the campgrounds, there were no clouds in sight. Then there was the temperature, the perfect weather for two bro's to sit down and drink a beer. The wind carried the smell of fresh lawn which Leo found odd because he highly doubted anyone would take the time to mow the grass here. Everything was beautiful and so peaceful; Leo had a hard time imagining someone who wouldn't appreciate a cool summer night.

'' Ehm… Fine'' Leo felt his warm cheeks; he wasn't sure how to bring up the subject. ''How about you? Er, you know Piper…''

''I-I don't want to sound mean but'' Jason look down at his hands nervously tapping his knees. '' I-I'm a little relief that we broke up. It just, I didn't really felt a connection. You, you know what mean?''

''No, not really… I never had a girlfriend'' Theo grinned. ''Girls don't seem to like me that much, well, beside Piper but that more of a brother-sister relationship. So I have no idea what you're talking about.''

''Me either'' Jason looked confused, but began to laugh when he said it. ''I mean, I'm not sure what the connection is, but that was not it''

He gave Leo another smile which made the boy gain his blank expression back. The wind got heavy on his shoulder and he found himself staring in Jason's eyes. So, all that Theo could see was a beautiful shade of blue, sparkling like stars. He gazed into space looking beyond the galaxies, perhaps searching for Never Land in the depths of his best friend pupils. He did not even notice he was leaning toward Jason until there was a hot breath warming his mouth. Neither boy moved away, they simply closed their eyes. Leo felt his friend's lips press against his and the weirdest feeling overtook him, like a heavy fireball falling through his whole body. The kiss was soft and tasted like salty chips, probably because that's what they been eating. The odd part was that he felt comfortable and happy, but ultimately moved away with a rush. Both boys looked at each other with confusion and realization. The good feeling vanished like the assistant of a magician after the abracadabra living butterflies in Leo's stomach. He knew that the evening had ended on an awkward note.

''Man, we must have been drinking way too much tonight.'' Jason laughed, his face bright red.

''Yeah'' Leo replied in a small voice, hiding his still full bottle behind him. ''Guess, we did…''

Jason stood up without glancing at Leo and went through the window of their shared bedroom. Has for Leo, he took a moment before deciding to go sleep himself. He picked up his trash and noticed that Jason had forgotten his bottle of beer. The strange feeling came back the second Leo held the drink in his hand. Jace himself had barely drunk. Both of them had been completely conscious of what they had just done.

He climb down the widow with difficulties trying to be the most quiet has possible. He didn't want to wake up his friend even if he highly suspected that Jason was wide awake. Accept for the dim light coming from outside, the room was covered with shadows. There was a lamp hanging from the ceiling, but Leo had no attention of opening it. He could see the moon reflection in the small mirror next to the door. He got closer. He noticed that he had the face of a young child who just discovered the sugar crash. His chocolate colour eyes were surrounded by dark circles. The grin he normally had given no sign of existence. He slowly lifted a hand to his mouth and touched his lower lip with two fingers. A shiver ran down his spine. He turned to find Jason's face in is pillow wrapped in a cocoon of blankets glue to the wall. Leo knew very well that he was pretending to be asleep. His chest became heavy. What if Jason decided to avoid him the rest of the summer vacation? Even worse, what if he never talked to him again? Leo hated the thought of losing his best friend, he felt miserable. The floor creek under the pressure of his feet, he realised that he was starring again. Theo cursed himself, why did he keep doing that? He took off his shirt, threw it away and sat furiously on his bed. Then he put his head into his hands stopping himself from glancing over at Jace. It took all his willpower not to start crying, the last thing he needed was having Jace think of him has a cry baby. He lay down, leaving his body to sink into the covers. Soon, his eyes closed themselves and Leo though maybe they had been both way too tired. That is it, tomorrow morning they would wake up and the whole night would feel like a dream they would either laugh about or simply forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo woke the next morning to find himself along. He figured Jason must have already gone down to eat. He also discovered that Jason had covered him with a blanket before leaving. He put a clean shirt on and hurried to the kitchen. There he found Piper and Jason sitting at the table. He couldn't hear the conversation but whatever they were saying wasn't keeping Jason's focus. His friend kept playing with the golden cross hanging from his neck. He looked more interest about the table as if there were some kind of weird shaped stain that was worth all his attention. He was definitely distracted and Leo wondered if he was thinking about last night. Jason looked like a zombie still dressed in yesterday shirt and jean. Piper cloths weren't any better. She wore an old pair of grey jogging pants and a bright yellow T-shirt which was way too big for her. She let her half long – half short hair louse on her shoulder. There were every natural colour brown, black and blond all scrambled together. She had what Theo liked to call rainbow eyes, just like her hair they were a mix of different colours. She kept talking without noticing Jason's complete disinterest for the conversation. Next to them, Hazel was making herself a ball of cereal. Theo went to join her. She was a small girl with hazel dark skin. Her fuzzy black hair was tired up in a bun on top of her head. Leo couldn't stop himself from thinking of a sheep every time he looked at them. She had pretty eyes that had golden highlight. She prepared her breakfast with slow lazy movement.

''I would say good morning, but looks like your still sleeping'' Leo comment gained an annoyed smile from the girl.

''Good morning, Leo'' Hazel replied with sarcastic humour.

Hazel was normally a very nice girl, but since her parents force her to bring her step-brother over she been a little bitter. Leo didn't blame her; both step-siblings hatted each other. Ever since their parents got married, Nico was always being mean to Hazel. Two mounts before summer vacation, Nico had told everyone at school that Hazel was an adopted monkey from Africa. Every time she would walk in the hallway, some idiots would make monkey sounds. That's why their parents made Nico tag along the camp trip, they said that it would be a great way for them to learn from each other and become true siblings.

''What they're talking about?'' Leo asked with curiosity pointing his nose toward Jason and Piper.

''Eum…'' Hazel frowned. ''Not sure, I think Piper wants Jason back.''

Piper had dumped Jason just yesterday and now she was asking him out again? It is official, Leo will never understand Girls. At this point he could help it; he felt the need to eavesdrop on his friend conversation.

''…the point is, I guess I reacted to fast and it was wrong of me but… Jason are you listening'' Piper voice was shaky, she was obviously a little nervous.

''Ya sure, you're sorry and want to start all over'' Jason still didn't looked up from the table.

If he were Piper, Leo would of smack Jason for the way he answered; instead she got up satisfied and went to get juice.

''Leo are you okay?'' He heard Susan ask with alarm.

Leo realized he was squeezing the fruit loops out the cereal box. Last night Jason had confess that he did not felt that way about Piper. Why not tell her the truth? Jason was playing with her emotions by not being honest. Piper was like family; Leo hated seeing her get hurt.

He calmed his nerves and saw Jason looking at him red has a tomato.

'' YOU IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU!''

Even if they weren't in the same room, Leo knew it was Annabeth yelling at Percy. Almost on cue, Percy came running in the kitchen grinning like a wild man.

''Percy, what did you this time?'' Hazel said accursedly.

Leo didn't think it was possible but Percy's smile got larger. Annabeth came in keeping her death glare focus on the trouble maker of the room. She was a time bomb ready to explode smoke coming from her ears. Theo had no problem finding out what prank Percy pull off. On top of Annabeth beautiful blond hair was a scramble egg hat. Leo bit his thong before spitting out a commentary that would end him in the hospital. Annabeth was terrifying when she was mad. Her grey eyes turned into a stormy black cloud thundering with frustration. Even the fuzzy bunnies on her pyjama looked mean. Percy is one brave guy to mess with Annabeth.

''Wow! No one is going to kill anyone'' Piper said holding a laugh. She made her way toward Annabeth. ''Come lets go wash your hair.''

Piper and Annabeth were what girls call ''BFF's''. They both admired each other. Piper loved Annabeth skater style, not that either actually knew how to skate. On her side, Annabeth likes how Piper was so down to earth for a cheerleader. Accept, even if both chewed a hamburger like starving teenage boys their conversation were so girly it made Leo head spin. He found it funny how someone could have such split personality.

'' Jesus Christ Percy, you need to leave that girl along.'' Jason went to the fridge. ''remind me to go buy food later…''

''Come on'' Percy plead over the counter, '' what am I supposed to do during these vacation, we barely get one channel on TV here.''

''Maybe you could go swim in the lake, then drown.'' Nico stood in the door frame.

He was this small skinny guy. He had unbrushed shaggy black hair and dark eyes that give Leo the creeps. His skin was a sickish pale. Hazel greeted him with a disgusted sound.

''Good morning to you too'' Nico replied coldly.

''Everybody, save yourself!'' Percy screamed with pretend fear. ''It's the zombie apocalypse! Run for your life!''

''Ha ha, very funny.'' Now it was Nico turn to give Percy the death glare.

Percy was the joker of the group, always messing around, making inappropriate jokes and not taking anything seriously. He was this tall guy with black hair and sea green eyes, physically sixteen and mentally five. He grabbed Hazel's bowl and left the kitchen.

''Hey!'' Hazel complained. ''Great, now I don't have a breakfast.''

Leo stared down guiltily at the mash up box in his hand. There were fruit loops cereal scatter all over the counter and floor.

''It's fine'' Jason explained turning toward his friends. ''I'll go to the store now, just let me go change. Leo you…''

Jason looked away without finishing his sentence. Leo heart sank; Jason and he would do everything together. Asking each other company had become a reflex they both shared. Sadly, Jason wanted to avoid an awkward conversation, one that Leo knew they needed to have.

''Sure, I'll come'' Leo replied before his best friend could leave the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to the grocery was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the motor and Reyna digging in her purse. She had invited herself claiming she had something important to buy. The girl could have been a super model; she had long black hair, tall legs, golden than skin and way to much make up around her fierce brown eyes. She had given Leo a heart attack walking on the muddy campground with her high heels; mini skirt and small candy pink thee. Seriously, Leo and Jason had never laughed so hard. She had luggage to last her a year worth of wardrobe. She was pretty much the type of girl for who Piper had a clear and loud nickname for. She sat in the back searching for some gum.

''Arg, I can't find it!'' Reyna complained breaking the silence. ''You guys could of at least let me brush my teeth before leaving!''

''Don't blame your morning breath on us!'' Leo smirked. ''You're the one that wanted to come.''

They finally found a grocery store in a small village about half an hour away. Jason and Leo checked the list Hazel had made while Reyna tried to get out of the car without getting her shoes dirty. Leo wondered if Jason had done it on purpose to park in a puddle. Once miss diva was ready, they walked into the building. The only people populating the store were a couple of early birds and an employee sleeping on his cash register. In front of them was the fruit and vegetable section with the meat section in the back. Next to sleeping beauty was a small refrigerator with the milk products and the rest was all stack on wooden old selves on the left side of the store. The place had an odd smell; Theo thought someone had tried to make a soup of wood, banana and hay. Immediately, Reyna went her separate way leaving Leo and Jason along.

''We need to talk'' Leo said without wasting time.

''Not now.'' Jason replied avoiding eye contact. He picked up an apple then put it back. '' What does the list say again''

''Look man, I don't want to talk about last night.'' Leo tried again. ''I want to talk about this morning.''

Jason grabbed the list out of Leo's hands and kept shopping completely ignoring the conversation.

''Jason! You told me you didn't like Pepper that way… Jason listen to me!'' Leo stepped in the way blocking Jace access to the breads.

Jason simply pushed him away and chose a package with frustration. The same scenario repeated itself until Leo decided to give up and went to wait next to the refrigerator. His hand searched through his pocket to find a paper clip; he was almost done turning it into a dog when a shadow covered him.

''I chicken out.'' Jason announced miserly.

Leo got took by surprise; he stared at Jason confused before remembering what he was doing at the grocery store in the first place.

''I didn't know how to tell Piper the truth without hurting her feelings and for last night...'' Jason looked down at his feet. ''I wasn't drunk, I kissed you because wanted to.''

He started playing with his cross again and walked away feeling ashamed. He slowly placed the food he selected on the counter. Leo came next to him.

''I wasn't drunk…'' Leo throat was dry.

Jason looked at him with disbelieve, this time squeezing his necklaces in his palm.

''Got it!'' Reyna exclaimed so loudly the cashier woke up knocking a rack of chocolate beside him.

Snapping out of their shock, both boys started laughing. In her hands, Ray was holding a box of tampons. Her face turned bright red.

''You can't tell that with all those luggage's you forgot to pack at least a few of them? Leo teased her.

'' I had a lot of things to think about!'' She replied defensively.

They stopped laughing without losing their smirks, but maybe it wasn't Reyna's embarrassing situation or even the cashier sudden wake up call. Jason had just admitted that he had meant to kiss him and Leo couldn't stop smiling.

On the way back, Reyna named a thousand ways she would kill both Leo and Jason if any one of them spoke about the box. Accept, Leo hadn't paid any attention; the only thing that was on his mind was Jason. He couldn't explain it, the thought that Jason had purposely kissed him made happy. It given him a feeling he wished would never had vanished away. He remembered the first time he meant Jason. Piper had been the one to present him to the new football team Quarterback. Leo had felt intimated on how much Jason's physic was a lot more manly them his. Leo was more of a scrawny kid who whore Harry Potter's glasses when he accidently lost his contacts. A weirdo that liked to played with every scrap of metal he found. Accept Jason was different then all the other football players. He was kind, patient and laughed with pleasure every time Leo started geeking up. They started hanging out and became best friend pretty fast. Leo came to really appreciate the football star company; he realized they had so much more in comment. Both had a familiar opinion about stuff, loved action slash Si-fi movies, watching the sunset while sitting on the roof and playing video games even if Jason totally stunk at them. When they had arguments it was always on stupid stuff and their friends would make the ''Oh, just like a married couple'' comment. Even when Jason started dating Piper, he always found a way to make time for him. Leo wasn't surprised that along the way he had fallen in love with Jason, but until today it wasn't something he was willing to admit out loud.

When they arrived, they noticed that Piper was arguing with fashionable anorexic blond guy. Seriously, the dude was thinner then Nico there was something to be worry about. Leo got it by the most annoying sound the second he stepped out of the car. Skeleton had a very annoying voice that just wouldn't shut up.

''Octavian?'' Reyna cried confused.

''You know him?'' Leo asked joining his friends.

Piper rolled her eyes has if saying that she wasn't surprised that both knew other.

''Ray Ray! OMG! What you're doing here?'' Octavian approached Reyna and they greeted each other with air kisses. ''Ooh la la, who's the hunk.''

''My boyfriend!'' Piper said like she was trying to brag.

''Ha! Has if he would go for a girl like you!'' Octavian laugh was even more painful for the ears.

Leo stepped in between the two stopping them from turning their argument into a fight.

Things eventually calm down and Reyna properly introduced the gang to Octavian. Turned out they knew each other from school. They both went to this private academy which Leo couldn't pronounce the name. They also found out that some of Reyna's other acquaintances and friends were renting the neighbor cabin. In her enthusiasm, Octavian invited everyone over to a party they were going to throw. Reyna promised the gang presents and air kissed her friend good bye. Leo wasn't looking forward to a party. At the few parties Jason had drag him to, Leo had spent the evening with a beer in his hand staring at people dancing. Parties were always the same, the music is way too loud, a couple breaks up and/or a prank goes terribly wrong. To resume, there is always someone leaving crying and completely embarrassed. Leo personally thought they were boring but his friends liked to go and he would tag along.

**Author**** notes: What you need to know about this chapter is that I came up with this story before reading ''The Son of Neptune'' so that's the first reason why Reyna and Octavian are different. And Octavian was original a girl so that's why some of his action are little... weird. I tried to make him sound more like Octavian but he might sound like a total different person sometimes, the changes depends on weather I can keep the story going in the direction I wanted. Anyways he won't be in the story so much.  
**


End file.
